the_zodiac_quartetfandomcom-20200213-history
Omari of the West
This page is under construction. Omari Ashar, or as he prefers to be called, Omari of the West, is a lawful good paladin who travels with the main group in the Zodiac Quartet . Appearance Omari is large, coming in at 250 pounds, and is taller than average humans at 6 feet and 4 inches. He is physically fit, and works to stay that way when he is not travelling. Born in Ashar , Omari has the dark skin known for the region. His hair is a darker brown, thickly dreaded, with streams of gold braided throughout. After an encounter with Stellio Kantos, his hair was sheered closely to his head, and it has since grown out slightly under his ears. His eyes were formally brown, the right one changing to gold after taking his vows under Libra . Shortly after becoming her Astral Weapon his left changed as well. Omari wears plate armor for most of the day, forged by Boris the Goliath from the scales of Thorneheart's White Dragon fought outside of Boneshore . The armor is ornate, smaller scales melded in gold and forming the Symbol of Libra on his chest piece. The armor is enchanted, and will remove itself upon the use of the Draconic words "O''rigato ve gethrisj" or, ''"Let me go", ''in Common . It attaches itself with the Draconic words, ''"Clax ve", ''or, "''Take me", respectively. It is unknown how far the range for Omari's armor to activate extends, but it has been known to answer his call and fly several feet to find him. When not in armor, Omari prefers to wear a pair of loose breaches, and typically nothing else. Growing up with the Ripped Throat Bandits , he rarely wore shirts, and continues to not like them up to this day. Omari is also known for wearing flower crowns with foliage notable to the region they are in. He weaves a new one for himself every couple of days if they are in a fairly green region, and will often press the leftover petals from the flowers. He also will wear a a bound pink piece of fabric given to him by Akesh as a headband if he is in a place where he can not get his hand on fresh flowers. One of Omari's most notable physical qualities is his affinity with body modification. Piercings ''' Omari, trained as a pierce, has managed to acquire several throughout his travels. His ears both hold an industrial piercing, a gold bar through each. His lobes each have a singular gold stud pierced slightly above a matching plug, which he is gauging after they were ripped out during the confrontation with Stellio Kantos . He has a matching set of golden rings pressed through the left and right sides of his bottom lip.His tongue holds a singular gold bar through the center. He has a singular set of gold eyebrow rings in his right brow, his left used to bear a matching set, but he has yet to pierce it again after they were ripped out when he received his facial scars at a prison in Pran . He has a duel ladder bridge piercing towards the top of his nose, between his eyes. As far as body piercings, Omari boasts a single gold bar through each of his nipples. He has also worked to pierce his genitalia and has a triple frenulum ladder on the underside. '''Tattoos As well as being pierced, Omari is working to cover himself with tattoos as quickly as possible. On his face he bares the markings of Libra. Before his encounter in the prison in Pran, the scale could be seen in full, the arms and counterweights on each of his cheeks, a small, triangle under his bottom lip, and what what resembles a tear drop with a small circle above it in the center of his forehead. However, after receiving his facial scars the mark on his forehead and the left side of his scale has been mostly tarnished. His right arm currently has a set of lines climbing down it. Omari will add to the ladder as The Quartet defeats more and more named enemies. It begins with a thorned line under his shoulder, representing Lady Thorneheart , under that, a set of feathers, representing Vultara , under he has a thick black line with a thinner black line to represent The Plague King , under that, he boasts a thin line which opens up to form an eye, representing their fight with the cult known as The Eye , and their leader, A Beholder, under that, a braided set of swirls to match Emperor Yule , and finally, a line of scales to celebrate the recent victory over Stellio Kantos. He has a small, enchanted tattoo under the right side of his pelvic bone, representing his team. It bares Alloces's Gemini symbol, followed by Akesh's eye, followed by Dane's Sagittarius symbol. Above his left pelvic bone he bares the mark of The Ripped Throat bandits, a large blue bear print. On his left pectoral he also has another enchanted tattoo, a bushel of each of the team members favorite flowers, Akesh's blue and red orchid, Alloces's purple sand verbena, Dane's dessert lily, and his own stargazer lily, respectively. He has a large pink and orange water lily above his clavicle and spreading across his neck. Finally, he has a Draconic tattoo on the outside of his right thigh, which he received before taking Libra's vows, which reads, "Svabol bensvelk ui wer iejir di wer vanti sjek ti ekess vulsh" or, roughly, "What good is the blood of the innocent, if not for spilling?" Scars Omari received scarification at the end of his second year under Libra's judgement. The massive piece was carved into his back by his mentor at the temple, Norella . It worked to cover up years of welts from various floggings that Omari had experienced in his childhood. The piece was ornate, and took on the form of Libra's scales. After being captured in Pran, it was promptly flogged away by members of The Eye. Later, in Yori , Omari asked Dane Venegas to carve him again, as a sign of solidarity for what they had gone through. Dane accepted and made a piece more beautiful then before. Omari wore these new marks for quite a while before it was promptly flayed by Stellio Kantos after being captured. Currently, his back bares nothing but mangle, and he has yet to decide what he will do. He currently has a set of five thin marks on the left side of his face after he was whipped by the members of The Eye. An avenger for The Eye also jammed a torch into the center of his chest during this torture, and he now has a circular burn close to his chest tattoo. Finally, Omari bears a thin scar on his abdomen where he was stabbed by Yosha during the confrontation with Stellio. Personality Omari is known for his outgoing and welcoming personality in any and all situations, even extending to confrontations. He will often have full conversations complementing or shooting the breeze with his foes in the heat of battle. These traits are all derived from the diplomatic skills taught to him by Sophia Felstead early as a child, and later as he trained to be a paladin of Libra. As steady headed as he is in battle, he is often over emotional when it comes to anything else, known to cry at the drop of a pin. It is difficult to push Omari to anger, as the emotions have been naturalized for him, and he prefers not to reach that point. When he does, as he did with the Avenger of The Eye after being tortured by him, he is careless and bloodthirsty. He reverts to a cruelty similar to his days with the Ripped Throats, and will often act without the mercy he likes to display in most situations. He is also prone to stints of grumpiness after being disrespected or hurt, and can often be petty, or, "a huge dick" as he prescribes when self reflecting. Omari is violently optimistic, and will work to be kind and welcoming to any and all people who give him the time of day. He loves making friends and will do so with almost any situation. He does this not only because of the happiness it gives him, but as a tool for himself diplomatically, as he likes to be the type who, "has a guy" for almost anything. Although he is kind and welcoming in almost all situations, he has not problem calling people out if he sees some sort of injustice. This extends to his team members as well as he has gone toe to toe with Akesh, Alloces, and Dane on various occasions. Omari also operates deeply out of a place of guilt and self-hatred because of the atrocities committed he in his past. Because of this complex set of emotions, he will often not allow himself certain pleasures in life, such as engaging romantically with common folk outside of Libra, causing him to eventually break up with Alloces after a short attempt at a relationship. Although he is not suicidal, he still views his life as less valuable then others, and will throw himself towards the strongest foes in battle. He prefers to act as a stepping stone to victory and would die for any and all allies in the process. Relationships What Omari lacks in family, he makes up for in other deep, almost familial relationships. 'Family ' *Omari Ashar Senior - Omari's father. Taken from him at birth, he never received a chance to have a relationship with him before his father's death. It is however insinuated, that Omari gained his inharent sense of justice from his father, as Ashar was known to be an exceedingly forgiving man, reasoning with Galdro moments leading up to his death. *Nori Ashar - Omari's mother, Game 25 revealing her as a demigodess of Libra. Although the paladin did not have a relationship with the woman, it has been suggested that Omari holds many of the same personality traits as his mother, that being his sense of diplomacy, and his love for balance and equality. It is also known that Omari may draw some of his severe, almost godlike at times, physical power from his biological mother. *Libra - Omari's Goddess, and biologically, his grandmother. The relationship Omari has with Libra is one of deep devotion and passion. He has met her on several occassions, and often will call out to her in battle to assist him with handling his foes or healing his allies. Omari loves his Goddess deeply, demonstrated by his reaction when it was discovered he would effectively replace her towards the endgame, the thought of her dying bring him to tears. She may also be the only being that Omari continually fears, as he tends to faint or crumble when or after interacting with her. Friends Temple Libra *Sophia Felstead - One of the deepest and most important relationships Omari has had up to this day. A friend from childhood. Sophia (Sophie) was rescued by Omari from the hands of Khuval when he overthrew the Ripped Throat Bandits. The were close friends, as Sophie was able to be fairly diplomatic with Omari from the start, gaining his trust quickly. They were inseperable as they ruled the Ripped Throats together, and Omari quickly found himself in a romantic relationship with her. This trist continued after being captured by Libra, and the two have only recently become seperated. Omari trusts Sophie with himself, and she is one of the few people he feels one hundred percent comfortable around.The two often get into ridiculous and daring situations together, such as suspension at Temple Libra or Ashari Sparring. It is unknown whether or not Felstead still holds the same feelings for their relationship as Omari does, but the two are often inseparable when they find time together. *Norella Myndysa - The two have formed a relationship similar to what one would expect between a mother and son. Norella is short yet warm with him, honest, yet reserved, strict, but loving. Omari cares deeply for the her and attempts time and time again to assist her against the proud Norella's wishes. Omari can be rude with her at times, acting somewhat entitled to rouse a jest from the woman. Norella can bring out Omari's gentle side easily,the two always finding time to sit and drink tea together while talking about nothing. *Tristrum Steelheart - A previous lover of the paladin, Tristrum, has always had a casual, somewhat mutual relationship with Omari. The two frequently joke around together, and can be somewhat immature at times. When in battle together, the two are a dangerous set of apex predators. Tristrum playing on Omari's strength, Omari using Tristum's grace to his advantage. *Bale Kujo - Omari and Bale are known to sneer, bicker, and fight from time to time. The paladin worked under the chef for many years at Temple, and learned almost all of his skill sets in the kitchen from him. Omari was put in the kitchen originally to protect the rest of temple from Bale's outbursts, being one of the few paladins who was careless and strong enough to restrain the large wolf he shifted into in a rage. *Galdro Iliafarr - The relationship between the paladin and the avenger of Libra is complicated. They have tried to step past their torturer and prisoner past, but up until the avenger's death, things remained rocky. The two tolerated each other, but rarely found time to talk. Galdro frequently would critique Omari for his carefree attitude with prisoners and enemies, Omari finding the same critiques with Galdro's cruelty. After it was revealed that Galdro had assassinated Omari's parents before joining Libra, tension between the two grew, and it has yet to dissipate, even after the avenger's sacrifice. Other Friends *Akesh - *Alloces - *Dane Venegas - *Justin Vernon - *Dominic Venegas - *Daksha - *The Littlest Little One - 'Enemies' *Stellio Kantos - *Izzaran - *Vander Vernon - Category:Main Character Category:Ashar